Slayer
Slayers blend high mobility with high damage capabilities, a versatile and valuable party member, and a gifted solo act, too. It takes a certain flair to wield a massive weapon, and slayers move so freely and easily with their huge blades that they might be dancing with silk. A slayer wades into the fight like a two-edged whirlwind, swinging his powerful sword in deadly arcs, and evading his foes in a graceful dance. The slayer does his job with aggressive swordplay, graceful evasive moves, and overwhelming force. Wide-sweeping circular attacks mow down enemies on all sides, agile dodges puts the slayer behind the foe, and leaping backflip kicks stun the enemy and open distance. Despite their light armor, slayers can fight in the thick of things along with warriors. They are faster and more mobile than berserkers, and their whirling attack style allows them to excel at taking out surrounding mobs. Like warriors, slayers can dodge out of harm's way and come up behind foes. Because they don't draw aggro as easily as some other classes, slayers excel at attacking enemies from the rear while tanks keep them busy from the other sides. ---- Skills Overview Slayers begin their careers with a punishing wide-reaching combo attack that builds their mana and gains power when repeated, and a forward-rolling dodge custom made for setting up extra-damage attacks from the rear. They quickly learn to swing, thrust, leap, roll, flip, kick, and whirl. They can slice and dodge their way through groups or individual foes, and their circular attacks are particularly effective at devastating encircling throngs bent on their destruction. Slayers' power and versatility make them an asset on any adventure. ---- About Slayers ;Agile Attacker :Slayers strike like lightning: fast and devastating. Then they disappear the same way before the opponent can react. ;Melee Mayhem :A sword two meters long leaves mighty big holes. There's always room on the battlefield wherever a slayer has crossed it. ;Armor: Leather :Because slayers wear light armor, they're quick on their feet, and are often able to avoid damage that would fell another player. ;Weapon: Greatsword :The slayer's best friend is a two-handed greatsword loaded with damage-dealing power. Once unleashed in a roundhouse attack, it continues felling foes on all sides, and even those sneaking up from behind. ---- Sample Glyphs Starting at level 20, glyphs can be applied to customize your slayer's skills in a variety of ways. Here are some samples: ;Brilliant Leaping Strike :Your Leaping Strike costs less to use. ;Empowered Knockdown Strike :Your Knockdown Strike does extra damage. ;Energetic Tenacity :Reduces the cooldown of your Tenacity skill. ;Fleetfooted Evasive Roll :Gain a chance of raising your movement speed whenever you use Evasive Roll. ;Grounded Triumphant Shout :Fortifies your endurance. ;Lingering Startling Kick :Enemies hit by Startling Kick stay stunned longer. ;Persistent Evasive Roll :Your Evasive Roll gains a chance to refresh immediately upon use. ;Powerlinked Knockdown Strike :Substantially increases the damage of your Whirlwind skill when used after Knockdown Strike. ;Restorative Overhand Strike :Recover some health whenever you use Overhand Strike. ;Spirited Triumphant Shout :Your Triumphant Shout regenerates more mana than usual. Category:Classes Category:Characters